We plan a pilot study to investigate surgically shifting the monkey sensory retina a small distance so that the fovea can be relocated over non-foveal retina pigment epithelium and non-foveal choroid. Our specific aim is to determine whether retinal foveal anatomy can be preserved and sustained by non-foveal RPE and choroid in the monkey. The methodology of the srgical procedure will proceed according to our previously encouraging pilot rabbit studies: a non-rhegmatogenous, serous, retinal detachment is produced by subretinal injection of fluid after needle puncture through sclera, choroid, and RPE. The elevated retina is focally contracted with intra-ocular diathermy so that upon spontaneous re-attachment of the serous separation, the topographic relation of the retina to RPE is altered. In the proposed pilot monkey studies, relocation of the fovea will be ascertained by fluorescein angiography and eletron microscopy. The long-term objective and significance is to begin to: 1) examine the possible anatomic independence of primate foveal retina from foveal RPE and choroid, 2) to study the feasibility of a surgical approach to macular degeneration prior to irreversible damage secondary to underlying disease of the foveal RPE and/or choroid, and 3) to develop a primate animal model suitable for testing the functional independence of primate foveal retina from foveal RPE and choroid.